How long I can wait
by Black7369
Summary: Harry knew deep down he loved Remy. His soulmate. his best friend. his godfather's daughter. But how long would it take before she would finally know? Harry/OC OneShot. PLease read and review, it's a sweet little story! rated K for kissing scandalous!


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter.

This is a short little love story between Harry and a character I made up. Her name is Remy Black, and she is Sirius Black's daughter, and she goes through everything with Harry and the trio. the events referred to are canon, as they happen in the books, so you will recognize most.

the following contains snippets throughout Harry and Remy's lives, about how much they love eachother. I am currently writing another fanfic with Remy in it, but it is much longer and in progress. I thought I might just post this, as it was a random idea that had been floating around in my head once i started writing my other story. hope u like. xx

Part one, set in chamber of secrets:

Harry knew what he had to do. Ginny was dying in the chamber of secrets, and a wall of thick rubble lay between him, Remy and Ron. He had to save Ron's sister.

"Remy, Ron, I have to go and save Ginny. You try and move some of these rocks," he called to them, his voice echoing around the cavernous chamber. Remy Black's familiar face appeared in a gap in the rocks.

"Be careful, Harry," she whispered, her dark, shadowed silvery-blue eyes wide with anxiety.

"If I'm not back in an hour, don't- don't wait for me any longer. Just for as long as you can," Harry told her in a hopeless voice. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage, knowing his chances were slim.

Leaning in closer, a passionate look on her beautiful dark features, she said,

"I'd wait for you forever."

***

Part 2, Set in Prisoner of Azkaban

"He's such a good kisser," whispered the dark-haired girl absently, lounging on the common room sofa by the fire with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was blushing slightly.

"Edward's in fifth year, Remy," said the bushy-haired girl sternly, leaning forwards in her chair to speak to her friend. "Do you even like him?"

"Like him? Hermione, liking and kissing are two _entirely _different things. Ok, I sort of like him. He's sweet and caring and all those other typical over-used adjectives. And he doesn't care that my father is a mass-murderer," explained Remy. Hermione sighed.

"Is this whole boy thing like a game to you or something?" she asked, looking half amused and half stern.

"If everyone took everything seriously, what would anybody do for fun? Well, I'm off to meet Edward. Ciao," said Remy brightly, before springing to her feet and exiting through the portrait hole. Hermione sighed once more and set off up the girls' dormitory stairs.

Halfway up the boys' staircase, out of view, sat a raven haired boy, the moonlight from outside glinting off his glasses. The conversation ringing in his ears, Harry hugged his knees tighter, feeling utterly and inevitably alone.

***

Part 3, Set in Order of the Phoenix

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes after he had locked lips with Cho. So why did Harry feel so full of rage? Staring through the crack in the door, he saw Remy wrapped around Kyle Manchetta, returning his loving kiss wildly and passionately, one hand tousling his hair.

His arms were around her little waist. Right then and there, Harry could have leapt across the room at Kyle and strangled him- or at least thrown something heavy at him. No, no, no. he liked Cho. Didn't he? But… no feeling in the world could possibly compare to the utter hatred

he was feeling right then towards Kyle. Harry had watched Remy go through boyfriend after boyfriend non-stop over the past year, and had long since accepted that she wouldn't even think twice about being closer than best friends with him. He waited, and he waited, but either she

was with someone else, or he was. Perhaps he shouldn't get involved with her? She was Sirius' daughter, his god-sister, after all. But Harry ached with longing when he thought about her. He didn't want to admit it…but the feeling he got when he saw Cho was like a Cleansweep

compared to a Firebolt, when compared to the giddy, fluttery sensation he experienced whenever he laid eyes on Remy. Taking one last look at his beautiful best friend, kissing Kyle Manchetta like her very life depended on it, Harry sighed quietly and walked away.

***

Part 4, Set in Half-Blood Prince

Harry heard her sobs before he reached her. He walked quickly around the edge of the black lake, not caring that he was drenched with rain. He could see it sliding down his glasses, feel it dripping through his hair, as he stumbled to the source of the noise. He spotted Remy, sitting

hunched over on the edge of the lake, her head buried in her knees. Seeing her like this was almost more than he could stand.

"Remy?" he sat down beside her on the damp, muddy ground, draping his cloak around her little frame. He saw tears mingling with the rain on her pretty face, and sparkling in her stormy blue eyes. Her dark curls were wet and dripping. Harry had never seen her cry before. Like Sirius,

Remy only ever got angry, surly or excessively happy.

"I miss him so much, Harry," she choked. "I had to lose him twice. Nobody understands how much I miss him." Of course, Harry thought, Sirius.

"I'll always understand, Remy. I could never misunderstand you. You're too important to me. And when you're sad, so am I. I know you miss him, and I'm so, so sorry," Harry said quietly and compassionately, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and he rocked her back and forwards.

"You- you don't h-have to sit out h-here in the r-rain with me. You'll get wet… I'm sorry, Harry, you m-must be f-freezing," she apologized shakily after a few moments.

"I wouldn't care if we were in a pit full of fire-breathing dragons, Remy, as long as I was with you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"And I'd stay there with you," she whispered back.

***

Ginny was approaching him through the masses of Gryffindor students celebrating in the common room, beaming. Next thing Harry knew, they were kissing. Harry kissed her back, but couldn't shake off the feeling that had been irking him so often lately: it wasn't right. Ginny was

Ron's sister. She was only fifteen. He liked her a lot, but not quite fervently. He looked over and saw Dean Thomas looking livid, and Romilda Vane quite murderous. But the sight that caught Harry's eye so immensely that he continued to stare long after it was gone, was one, quick

glimpse of Remy. She was standing by the portrait hole, looking back with an impassive expression on her face, before another boy's hand helped her through to the other side. Kyle's hand.

***

Part 5, Set out of Hogwarts, Harry, Remy, Ron, Hermione are 18.

It was the big day. In a matter of hours, Remy would be a married woman, married to her fiancé, Kyle. She awoke, alone, in his apartment. He was most likely preparing for the wedding. Remy had only spent the last couple of nights there, as they were moving in together after they

were wed. Suddenly, she missed her old bedroom, in her uncle Remus's house. Everybody was growing up and getting married. Hermione and Ron, her and Kyle, Harry and Ginny… Harry must have really loved Ginny to overlook her cheating around with Dean, and agree to marry her.

So why wasn't Remy overjoyed? Was it the regret that had been settling itself deep inside her for the past year? And wasn't it every girl's dream to have her father walk her down the aisle and have her arm taken by a gorgeously handsome groom? Remy's heart gave a dull ache at the

thought of Sirius, and imagined how much he would have loved to be there for her wedding. The most important day of her life. But then again, today was just one day out of everyday for the rest of her life that he was going to miss. She sighed and got out of bed.

…

Stumbling through the front door of her uncle's familiar house, Remy ran up the stairs to her room, calling a hurried greeting to Remus on the way. Hermione and Ginny would be here soon to help her get ready. Bleugh. She hated dressing up all girly, even if it was for a wedding. Upon

entering her room, she breathed the smell in deeply, feeling like a child again. She lay across her yellow bedspread -

but was abruptly startled by the sound of pecking on her window. Remy jumped up to let in her black, and now very ruffled and dishevelled, owl. She untied a letter from his leg and opened it, to see that it had been sent –

"Three days ago? You idiot bird!" Remy snapped, brushing Finchy aside. She began to read.

_Dear Remy. I thought about not sending this. But what do I have to lose? I broke off the engagement with Ginny. Why? I don't love her. I have no idea why I went out with her. And besides, she loves Dean. And I accept that. It's just that Ron didn't. But everything was perfect, right? I was going to get married and lead a nice, family life with a wife and career. Why should I spoil everything at the last minute? Because I had an epiphany. I realised that I couldn't be with anybody, unless I felt the same way about them as I did about you. And so far, I haven't found anybody who fits. I liked Cho __and Ginny. But I love you. I always have. And I know I'm crazy, giving up a set-in-stone marriage for someone who's getting married in three days. But I can't stand the thought of marrying anyone that isn't you. Anyone that isn't perfect. Why try and deny it to myself? I'm not saying you have to love me back. But I love you, and I want you to be happy. Since the moment I lay eyes on you on the Hogwarts express, I haven't been able to look away. If you want to talk, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be there. If not, forget this, I'll understand. I'll be at your wedding, watching my beautiful best friend become the happiest girl in the world._

_Harry._

Without thinking, without doing anything else, Remy raced down the stairs, snatched some floo powder off the mantelpiece, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, without a spare thought or word for anything or anyone. As she did, wild thoughts raced through her head. What if it was too

late? What if he was gone and preparing for Remy's own foolish wedding? She tumbled out of the fireplace and into the bar, before launching herself at the bartender, gripping the front of his shirt.

"Have you seen Harry Potter?" she asked manically, shaking him.

"Er- Last time I saw him he was on the west wing balcony, miss, but-"

"Thankyou!" she gasped, and rushed up the stairs towards where she hoped the west wing was, something inside her telling her it would be too late. She zoomed along corridors, looking around corners, until she came to a balcony- and the sight that met her eyes made her heart melt.

Looking out onto the porch, Remy saw that it was raining heavily, and one raven haired boy was sitting in an armchair, perfectly still, staring out into the rain. She stepped out onto the wooden floor, her light footprints making small creaking noises as she approached him.

"Harry?" He turned in his seat to face her, his emerald eyes piercing her blue ones. His face seemed to light up at the sight of her. Remy stood there timidly, heart racing, as he stood to face her.

"I can't believe you came," he whispered, coming closer.

"You watched me go through all those boyfriends, and you waited for me. I didn't reply to a letter you sent three _days _ago, and you- you _waited _for me?" she asked quietly, taking one of his hands and smiling in emotion through her tears. And taking her other hand, leaning in closer,

he whispered,

"I'd wait for you forever." And for the first time, they kissed.

***


End file.
